That Doll
by Hyuuzu
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura ditemani Naruto dan Sasuke pergi ke butik, tapi sesuatu terjadi di sana. Apa itu? ## ONESHOT.


a/n: Pik kedua! Kedua! Kedua! Oh ya, jgn lupa baca fic Q yg pertama, judulnya 'True Love' main charanya NaruHina, Genre-nya Romance-Drama, Rated K+, masih In-Progress sih. Sana baca 'True Love' dlu gih! Bru bca ini! Eh, mau baca ini dlu? Yawda, habis itu baca 'True Love' ya! (Uda' ah promosi mulu nih)

Summary: Hinata & Sakura ditemani Naruto & Sasuke pergi ke butik (author selalu ngetik pik yg berkenaan dgn pakaian ya? Readers ngerasa ga sih?), tapi sesuatu terjadi di sana. Apa itu? ONESHOT.

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto, Internetnya punya warnet, listriknya juga bukan punyaku tapi (yg bayarnya) Okaasan-ku, ngetiknya numpang di kamar adikku, laptop punya ayahku, (dasar author bener2 gax modal), tapi 'That Doll' punyaku. (author males ngetik disclaimer, jadinya ngopi disclaimer dari 'True Love')

Warning: khusus talk show, OOC tuh!

Nih cerita berdasarkan mimpi author, tapi di rubah-rubah dikit. Awalnya seneng sih bisa ketemu shinobi, tpi akhirnya... untung Ms. R (yg g tw Ms. R baca deh, deskripsiku) bangunin author! Buat fans Saskay / ayam / Sasuke, maaf ya, disini idola kalian dijelek-jelekin, gomen! Habis, mimpi author ngejelek-jelekin Sasuke sih! –ditendang, dijitak, & diketok ama fans-nya Sasuke-

Hyuuzu-chan (HC): Penpik pertama yg ada talk show! Sebenernya 'True Love' pengen juga ad talk show, tapi gak tau mau mulainya kayak gimana.

Haruno Sakura (HS): Hei, disini ada aku ama Sas-kun ya? Seru dong!

HC: Nggak juga, emang ada romance, tapi Cuma NaruHina, gomen Saku-chan.....

HS: Yah... kok gitu sih, Hyuuzu...

HC: Kalau aku lagi ada ide tentang kalian, aku bikin deh pik **khusus** kalian!

HS: yeah! Arigato, Hyuuzu-chan!!!!! 

Uchiha Sasuke (US –United State ya?-): -Tiba-tiba masuk- Halo, Sakura, Hyuuzu!

HS: Hei, Sasuke-kun!

HC: -ekspreksi langsung berubah ketakutan- AAAAAAAAAA! (bekepin muka ke Sakura)

US: -terkejut- Hei, napa lu, Hyuuzu?

HS: -terkejut- napa, Hyuuzu-chan?

HC: Jgn biarin dia masuk! Aku jadi inget mimpiku tauk!

US: -Pengen nyentuh Author- Hei....

HC: UGYAAAAAA!!!!! Pergi!

Hyuuga Hinata (HH): Ti-tinggalin dulu ya orang-orang aneh itu (**US:** Hei Hinata, yg aneh itu mereka, gw gak! **HH:** Aneh deh semua!) nikmatin storynya! Di sini, Hinata gantiin Author. Biar seram, ba-bacanya sambil dibayangin ya!

That Doll

Story by: Hyuuzu-chan

Genre: Horror, Romance

Main Character: Hyuuga Hinata (pik 1, 2, Hinata mulu! Yg lainnya entar ya!)

Enjoy!

"Wah, aku udah nggak sabar nih mau milih-milih baju! Pasti bajunya keren-keren deh! Maklum, kan itu butik baru! Sasuke-kun, makasih ya mau nemenin!" celoteh Sakura-chan pada Sasuke-kun yg sedang mengemudi mobil di depannnya.

"Hn." Sakut Sasuke-kun pendek.

"Anosa-anosa, aku nggak dianggep, ya?" kali ini Naruto-kun yg bicara, badannya sedikit menengok Sakura-chan dan aku yg duduk di tengah.

"Kamu kan nemenin Hinata-chan!" kata Sakura-chan dan menunjukku. Naruto-kun berhenti ngomong dan langsung berbalik lagi ke depan. Sakura-chan tertawa. "Kalau mau _blushing _gak usah disembunyiin deh!"

Terserahlah apa kata mereka, yg jelas aku ngantuk.... sekali. Ntah kenapa. Mungkin karena sampai jam 11 malam aku tidak tidur karena sibuk bantuin Hanabi-chan bikin pe-er. Dan dari jam 11 sampai jam 5 pagi aku mengajari Neji Nii-san merajut syal. Katanya sih mau dikasihin buat Tenten-chan (ehm) Tapi, paginya Sakura-chan nelpon aku ngajak ke butik yg (katanya) baru dibuka itu. Ya sudah aku mau saja, lumayanlah bisa beli baju. Jadi, kupejamkan mata sebentar untuk sekadar menghilangkan rasa kantuk.

"Hinata-chan, kita sudah sampai! Turun yuk!" suara Sakura-chan mengejutkanku. Semuanya sudah turun dari mobil, kecuali aku. Aku pun turun dengan ogah-ogahan, anehnya rasa kantuk itu telah menyingkir dari mataku (?)

Butik itu lumayan besar. Besar banget malah. Aku yakin harga pakaian di butik ini mahal. Sementara aku dan Sakura-chan belanja baju, Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun menunggu di luar butik. Aneh, biasanya mereka tidak begitu. Biasanya, kalau aku dan Sakura-chan belanja, mereka pasti mengikuti kami, ngekor istilahnya. Sasuke-kun mengikuti Sakura-chan, dan Naruto-kun akan mengikutiku.

"Hinata, dress-nya bagus ya! Cantik!"

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan Sakura-chan yg sibuk mengagumi satu baju ke satu baju yg lain. Perhatianku tersita dengan boneka anak cewek berambut pirang keriting dan mengenakan gaun merah berenda seukuran kira-kira 20 cm yg dipajang didekat kasir, dan diletakkan di rak yg paling tinggi sehingga siapapun tidak bisa menjangkaunya kalau tidak naik tangga atau kursi yg tinggi. Anehnya, dia seperti menatapku terus. Mataku dan mata boneka itu berpapasan terus. Kenapa hari ini jadi serba aneh begini?

"Hinata, kamu mau ke mana? Hei! Aku mau bayar ini, lho!" Sakura-chan memanggilku, tangannya memegang dress _pink_ yg cantik. Aku mendekati Sakura-chan menuju kasir. Sekarang, jarakku dan boneka itu semakin dekat, kira-kira hanya 1 meter. Aku terus memandangi boneka itu, dan sepertinya boneka itu juga memandangiku.

_ZEPP!!_

Mati lampu! Bagaimana ini? Seketika semua gelap. Gelap sekali, bahkan aku tak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri. Aku seperti berada di ruang hampa.

_PLASSH!_

Lampu kembali menyala. Aku menghela napas lega.

Tapi.....

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Tunggu.

Semua orang menghilang! Lenyap tak bersisa. Padahal, mati lampu itu hanya 5 detik. Penjaga toko dan kasir tidak ada. Bahkan, Sakura-chan yg tadi ada di sampingku tidak ada. Sasuke-kun dan Naruto-kun yg menunggu di luar tidak ada. Orang-orang yg tadi lalu-lalang hilang. Mobil kami juga. Hanya ada aku, butik, pakaian-pakaian, dan.....

Boneka itu.

Awalnya aku tak percaya hantu, tapi sekarang aku benar-benar takut. Sangat takut. Aku sudah tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresiku saat ini. Takut-takut aku menoleh ke boneka itu. Ajaib, boneka itu hidup! Boneka itu menatapku dengan sinis, lalu dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, seakan-akan berhasil membuatku ketakutan.

Kalau dipersentasikan (?) ketakutanku ini pasti sudah 100%, mungkin lebih. Aku menoleh ke sana ke mari mencari seseorang. Tak terasa air mataku menetes. _Ini mimpi. Mimpi. Mimpi._ Kataku bertubi-tubi ke dalam jiwaku. Kami-sama! Kalau ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku! Tapi kalau bukan...... shinigami, cabutlah nyawaku sekarang juga!

Aku berlari ke luar butik, mencari orang-orang. Aku benar-benar gemetar. Byakugan tak mampu lagi kulakukan, rasa takut ini seperti menyerap habis chakra-ku. Lagian, aku terlalu takut menggunakan byakugan, kalau tiba-tiba sesuatu yg aneh tertangkap byakugan-ku bagaimana? (readers ngerti kan?)

Hei!

Ada seseorang di taman butik! Di-dia.....

Sasuke-kun!

Dia membelakangiku, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dengan bahagia kudekati dia, dan takut-takut kusentuh bahunya, dan kupanggil.

"Sa-sasuke-kun...."

Sasuke-kun menoleh. Ketakutanku menjadi 100 kali lipat dari yang tadi. Rasanya aku mau pingsan.

Sasuke-kun tidak memiliki wajah! (tuh kan, bagi fans Sasuke jgn marah ya)

Aku langsung berlari menjauhinya. Lari secepat yg aku bisa. Air mataku menetes tak henti-henti. Aku menangis. Aku berteriak memanggil Sakura-chan dan Naruto-kun berkali-kali dan bergantian.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-kun!"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Na..."

_Hinata-chan, bangun! Kau kenapa? Hinata-chan!_

Suara itu.... suara yang kurindukan.... suara Naruto-kun...

Suasana kota yg kosong tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku memejamkan mata sekali lagi, dan membuka mataku. Yg pertama kali tertangkap oleh tatapanku adalah wajah cemas Naruto-kun, kedua tangannya memegang bahuku. Naruto-kun sudah turun dari mobil.

Ya. Aku terbangun dan terengah-engah. Ternyata aku tertidur di jok mobil. Kami berhenti di pinggir jalan, kami belum sampai di butik sama sekali. Karena masih syok, aku memeluk Naruto-kun erat. Sangat erat. Aku tak mau melepasnya lagi. Aku menatap Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun yg sepertinya cemas. Bahkan, Sakura-chan bertanya, "Kau mimpi apa? Kau berteriak-teriak memanggil namaku dan Naruto terus seperti orang kesurupan!"

Naruto-kun melepas pelukanku. Dia mengelap air mataku dengan jarinya, dan menempelkan tangannya di dahiku.

"Kau demam, Hinata-chan! Kalau tahu, kau tak usah ikut saja, istirahatlah di rumah." saran Naruto-kun.

"Ya sudah. Batalin aja ke butiknya," kata Sakura-chan perhatian.

Aku nggak mau buat Sakura-chan kecewa. Lalu aku berkata kepadanya, "Gak apa-apa kok, ki-kita pergi saja. Mau belanja baju kan?" dengan nada suara yg (menurutku) cukup bersemangat.

"Hinata, kalau nggak kuat sebaiknya pulang," nasihat Naruto-kun. _Ah, Naruto-kun, kamu baik sekali,_ kataku dalam hati.

"Nggak apa-apa, aku mau kok," kataku menenangkan Naruto-kun (?)

Naruto-kun menghela napas. "Ya sudah, kalau gitu." dan dia kembali duduk di depan. Aku menutup pintu mobil, lalu duduk rileks. Aku berusaha agar tidak tertidur lagi, jujur aku trauma. Sepertinya minggu ini aku bakalan tidak tidur, takut.

Tak terasa mobil kamipun sampai di butik itu. Butik yg lumayan besar, dengan cat yg masih baru. Kami turun dari mobil. Aku langsung mendekati Naruto-kun dan menggamit tangannya. Aku ingin memastikan kalau dia ikut masuk butik, aku benar-benar takut. Mereka semua terkejut karena biasanya, kalau ada acara belanja seperti ini aku pasti akan menggamit tangan Sakura-chan dan masuk duluan, tapi aku tak peduli. Sakura-chan hanya mengangkat bahu, tapi sepertinya dia mengerti dan akhirnya dia jalan barengan dengan Sasuke-kun.

Aku dan Naruto-kun masuk duluan ke dalam butik, lalu aku menoleh ke belakang. Di belakangku, Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun juga memasuki butik sambil mengobrol. _Huff,_ desahku. _Semuanya normal, Hinata. Tak ada yg perlu dikhawatirkan._ Kataku menenangkan diriku.

"Hinata, kamu nggak apa-apa? kalau kamu nggak kuat, kita pulang," suara Naruto-kun membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku tersenyum. "Nggak apa kok," Naruto-kun tersenyum maklum.

Aku melihat-lihat ke penjuru butik. Ke rak-rak, para penjaganya, kasir, dan….

Tunggu.

Boneka itu.

Boneka anak cewek berambut pirang keriting dan mengenakan gaun merah berenda seukuran kira-kira 20 cm yg dipajang didekat kasir, dan diletakkan di rak yg paling tinggi sehingga siapapun tidak bisa menjangkaunya kalau tidak naik tangga atau kursi yg tinggi itu, ada di sana!

Aku menahan nafas.

**OWARI**

Talk Show! Talk Show! Talk Show!

HS: Hihi, akhirnya ada event gw ama Sasuke-kun!

HC: Yah, daripada tanggung gw keluarin aja deh

US: Lu udah gak takut lagi?

HC: Nggak kok. Udah ditenangin ama Hinata-chan

US: Syukurlah tapi.... kok gw jadi hantu tanpa muka gitu sih?

HC: Jangan salahin gw! Salahin aja mimpi author!

US: Yg mimpi kan lu!

HC: Tapi yg mau mimpi kan bukan author!

HH, HS, Uzumaki Naruto (UN –Ujian Negara kale!-): Udah-udah, berantem mulu nih...

HC: Ayam nyebelin!

US: Apa! Author penakut!

HC: Biar!

UN: Hei-hei....

Gimana, seram gak? Kalau ada yg bilang 'seram' makasih! Berarti fic ini berhasil kalau ada yg bilang nggak seram, makasih juga, kalau mau nambah-nambahin supaya lebih seram, tambahin aja! Lewat REVIEW! Oh ya, karena author penakut, author ngetiknya merinding. Sebenarnya author paling benci genre Horror (halo, author penakut, _remember that_,) tapi Cuma ada ide buat genre Horror. Jadilah fic ini. Makasih sudah baca and review yah! Sampai jumpa di fic Hyuuzu-chan selanjutnya, atau sampai jumpa di 'True Love' chap. 2! Ja ne!


End file.
